1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more specifically, it relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, whereby blurring due to shaking at the time of imaging, so-called defocusing due to focal length shift, or the like can be corrected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been correction technology wherein shaking blurring or defocusing (hereinafter, also simply referred to as blurring) occurring in an imaged image is corrected.
For example, with the Richardson-Lucy method proposed by L. B. Lucy and William Hardley Richardson, when solving an inverse problem using a spectrum that falls into the zero point on the frequency axis of a point spread function (PSF (Point Spread Function)), amplification of noise, occurrence of ringing, or the like appears at the zero point.
Also, in the case that a point spread function has not been obtained accurately, amplification of noise, occurrence of ringing, or the like frequently appears at the zero point.
Therefore, according to introduction of a gain map, there has been the residual deconvolution technology whereby ringing can be suppressed in the case that a point spread function can be obtained accurately (e.g., see Image Deblurring with Blurred/Noisy Image Pairs (Lu Yuan)).